


White Room

by NollieBones



Series: Goretober (2016) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Evil W. D. Gaster, Human Experimentation, Insanity, Medical Torture, Physical Torture, gaster has just completely lost his mind, gaster please behave, he's like the sweet guy that wins your heart then takes it for examination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NollieBones/pseuds/NollieBones
Summary: It's Goretober.The first day is 'Medical' and who better to mutilate you through "examination" than the infamous Dr. Gaster?Okay, he's not famous but he's a twisted motherfucker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated explicit for excessive violence. I shouldn't have to warn you for what you're about to read.  
> This is a warm up for the next two chapters - Eye Trauma and Mouth Trauma.
> 
> I have no coffee left.

You’re bound to a table, tight, almost unbearable restraints around your ankles, wrists, torso, and neck. You don’t remember anything that happened; how you got here, why you’re here, and what is to become of you.  
It’s dark in the room, save for two wall lights on each side of the door to your left. Even those are dimly lit. From what you can see, the walls, floor, door, lamps are all white. Everything is white, you realize. You attempt to lift your neck, forgetting you had a restraint on. The buckle holding it on you seems to tighten. The table you lie on is uncomfortable, at best. Your skin feels chafed and arduous. How long have you been here?  
Your thinking gets interrupted by footfall coming towards the door, soft clacking on the what sounds to be tile floor. Your mind races, heartbeat beginning to accelerate. The door opens to a tall man carrying what looks like a tool box. He’s wearing a long, white lab coat with a black turtleneck underneath, black slacks, and black fancy shoes. Walking toward you, he has a scowl on his face, in which you realize is skeletal. The doctor is a skeleton. What mockery is this bullshit?

Again, your thoughts get intervened by a low, static-like sound reverberating in your mind. It echos what he says, “How nice of you to wake up.” He steps into your view, switching on a light above you, blinding you in the process. His face is warped, right eye drooping and the left a perfect oval. There’s a scar running from the right eye to over his forehead and another connecting the left to his mouth. It’s not a skeletal mouth, it’s much more sinister looking; viscous strands attach to his “lips,” almost like revealed muscle. The way he’s smiling at you sends chills down your spine, seemingly taking satisfactory in the fact that you’re tied down, vulnerable, weak. It’s only then you realize you have nothing but a very thin, white gown on. Abrupt fear strikes through your veins as he rolls a chair beside the table, watching your expression, mesmerized by the intentional trepidation he inflicts on you. You don’t think to ask for his name, nor do you care, as his eyes glaze your skin longingly. In his deformed eyes, there are purple pinpricks of light, large enough for you to see farther away had you been paying attention. The doctor lifts a hand to reach for your arm, flips it over to look at the blue veins under the skin, grinning noxiously.  
“Human. I would take great gratitude if you’d let me conduct an assessment on you. May I?” The fear intensifies, forbidding you to move anything, even your jaw to speak. Violet pupils snap towards your face angrily, expectant of the answer you can’t give to save your life. Literally speaking.  
“I asked you a question and I expect a reply.” His voice is curt and strong, making your stomach churn but the words will not form. You try to will them free but they’re too frightened and you don’t blame them.  
“I would have liked to have done this with your consent but I see you are too afraid of me to speak. Very well, I will be forced to experiment against your will.”  
The doctor stands, abhorrently towering over you as he leans over to open the toolbox. Is he one of those insane, stereotypical mad scientists obsessed with studying the human body and accidentally murdering their reluctant participants? With what he takes out of the box, your question is answered. It’s a scalpel, a fairly large one at that.  
“W...what are yo-you doing with that?” The words come out as a stuttering mess as you get another malevolent glare.  
“So you can speak.” It’s more of a statement than a question at this point as he takes off the blade’s cover, twirling the cap in his fingers as he continues to verbalize. “Though I am generally a patient man, I do _not_ have time for games. I will explain to you what will happen to you while you are under my control.”  
He tells you his name is Gaster; Dr. Wingdings Gaster and drones on about how he will take your blood, if not drain you, shock you if you disobey him, and possibly evaluate your eyes and mouth. Without anesthesia or any type of pain relief. Oh, and if you survive being cut open, he’ll inject a vial of what he calls Determination into your bloodstream. Then, if you survive that, in his words you won’t, he’ll leave you on this table for his staff to gawk and awe at you.  
Fun times, indeed.

\--

You know a large needle when you see one and this takes the cake. The tip is atrocious, much less the rest of it. Your mind keeps screaming at you to do something, anything, but you don’t want him to become angry with you again. Although it’s crucial to stay quiet when someone is working on you, you want to try your damnedest to make him hit a nerve, causing exsanguination to take effect on you. It’s not like he didn’t promise that anyway.

Gaster’s face is hauntingly focused as he lines the needle up to your radial artery, pushing through the flesh to take samples of your life source. You’re not going to lie, it hurts. You don’t make a single noise while he’s extracting the blood, just watching his nonexistent eyebrows furrow in concentration. Setting the vial beside him on a table with wheels, he inserts another capsule to the needle, stealing more blood.  
“I thought doctors only needed a small bit to examine.” You manage to peep out.  
“Funny thing is, dear, I am not the doctor you think I am. I do not perform surgeries or assist anyone, I take what I must and extra for later. I do not care for your wellbeing, this is only for my benefit and mine alone.”After a third vial is taken, he chuckles eerily, glancing up to look at your lips. “You’re looking a bit pale, might I suggest inserting the DT now, or would you rather suffer? I implore to answer. Longer intervals mean a slower demise.” Gaster brushes the back of his hand against your cheek. “And we wouldn’t want that yet, darling. A hurried tribulation is no fun…”

You chose the wrong option. Gaster now wields the scalpel he uncovered earlier, scrubbing your arm with cotton balls to make sure it's clean for insertion. You're trembling and crying, begging him not to hurt you, god if you weren't strapped down, you'd be on your knees. He keeps shushing you, telling you if you don't be quiet that he'll have to take drastic measures to shut you up. Trying your hardest not to make noise, the scalpel hovers over your vein and you spiral into hysterical sobs.  
" ** _What did I say_ _?_** " Gaster essentially growls the words, now irritated that you can’t be hushed with kindness. The irony of the word is alarming. He sets the knife down, turning his back to you to grab something from the box. It’s a collar with remote? He turns back toward you, face contorted to a terrifying scowl, unhooking the hinges of your neck restraint and replacing it with the collar.  
“Now maybe you will be quiet.” There’s no more kindness in his voice, it’s strictly disturbing and formidable. Sitting back into a hunched position over your wrist, you wince as he slices the flesh open, causing it to bleed straightaway as he pauses to wait for your response, if any. You remain quiet, ignoring your fight or flee instinct. It’s not like you have a choice. Biting on your lip as he hashes your artery again, you cry out, producing more blood from the wound, pouring out of your arm and automatically making you dizzy.  
You feel a jolt of electricity burst through you, you convulse and jerk, your body disobeying your orders to stay still and allow him to do his work. You scream in agony when he stabs your palm, crushing the metatarsals and muscle inside, a wicked grin plastered on the man’s face. Gaster watches you writhe and struggle to escape the restraints but your body has different ideas. The more you scream, the higher the volt. Blood is all over your lower body, the table, and some of Gaster’s hand. Like a villain from a film, he takes the scene in, enjoying each minute you wail and grieve due to the injuries.  
With his arms crossed and studying you, he grows tired of the same thing; you cry, you flail, blood pools everywhere. It gets boring after a while, so he questions ways to make you react to him. Holding the scalpel over a flame, or grabbing a kitchen knife and coating it in poison? Drugging you with a sedative so he can actually see what’s happening? Maybe causing trauma to your face later on? He’ll stitch the wound on your arm later, you can always be brought back to life if he’s quick enough. He could drug you full of Determination and see the reaction to that? Asgore might like to hear the results.  
_You are truly insane_ , he tells himself as he switches the collar back on and leaves you on the table, squealing like a pig.  
_You could always bring your torture devices out. This doesn’t have to be medical anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> I got more coffee and a spider in a jar!
> 
> my tumblr is nolliebones. you gotta be 18 or above to follow and it has dub-con and lots of sexual stuff. you can send me requests for drawing or writing but i'm really slow at updating/finishing them.  
> i'll do anything involving the skelebros and the AUs Underfell, Underswap, and Swapfell.


End file.
